Palabras que hieren
by Zuri-Cullen
Summary: Todos ellos creen que él solo es una amenaza para mí, que los problemas que he tenido son por su causa; pero por más que me dicen que me aparte de él, no puedo, ¿Cómo hacerlo? Si es el único que realmente comprende lo que soy. RxJxOc – ExB
1. Chapter 1

Todos ellos creen que él solo es una amenaza para mí, que los problemas que he tenido son por su causa; pero por más que me dicen que me aparte de él, no puedo, ¿Cómo hacerlo? Si es el único que realmente compren lo que soy. RxJxOc – ExB

_**Palabras que hieren**_

**- Prefacio -**

Mi final estaba a punto de llegar, ella estaba parada a solo unos pasos de mí y yo sin siquiera poderme mover. Y ahora al final comprendía lo que muchos decían, en verdad la vida pasa por tu mente en los últimos instantes de tú vida, aquellos recuerdos más importantes aparecen, las personas que mas aprecias también. Sin embargo, ahora no podía dejar de pensar en aquellos dos chicos que cambiaron mi vida por completo, uno tan diferente del otro pero ambos tan especiales para mí.

Uno fue mi hermano para posteriormente ser mi mejor amigo y después mi primer amor, con el que había aprendido que a veces las palabras hieren sin que tú te lo propongas a pesar de que no sean ciertas y las digas en un arranque que te llevaría después a sentirte mal.

El otro, fue aquel que me enseño a ser valiente, él que me brindo de nuevo la confianza que había perdido y me ayudo a entender quien era en realidad Renesmme Cullen, estuvo en la época más difícil de mi vida y a pesar de que él se sentía culpable por lo que yo estaba viviendo, yo solo le agradecía al destino por habérmelo cruzado en el camino.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hola!!! Aquí les traigo mi nuevo fic, espero que les haya gustado la idea y porfa no sean malos y opinen… =).


	2. Suena, por favor

Todos ellos creen que él solo es una amenaza para mí, que los problemas que he tenido son por su causa; pero por más que me dicen que me aparte de él, no puedo, ¿Cómo hacerlo? Si es el único que realmente compren lo que soy. RxJxOc - ExB

_**Palabras que hieren**_

**1.****Suena, por favor**

Renesmme POV

_De nuevo el aire se tornaba frío a mí alrededor, cada vez que pasaba eso no podía evitar que mi piel se enchinara y lo mas raro era que sabía que todo eso era un sueño__, pero todo aquello lo veía y sentía tan real. Aquel rostro que me miraba con aquellos ojos color bermellón volvieron a aparecer y a pesar de ser un rostro angelical no pude evitar sentir miedo ante la forma en como me veía, una sonrisa irónica de parte suya me convenció de que estaba a punto de abalanzarse hacia a mí, pero ¿quién diablos era ella?, estaba tan segura de haberla visto antes. Retrocedí y espere contar con una oportunidad para escaparme de ella, mi cuerpo se empezaba a estremecer cuando la vi acercarse a mí sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro, deseé gritar para que mí familia supiera mi ubicación y vinieran a salvarme cuanto antes, y justo cuando mi boca se comenzaba a abrir algo se enredó en mi tobillo haciéndome caer, la humedad de la hierva recorrió mis frías manos mientras su risa se escuchaba en todo el bosque. No pude evitar asustarme mas de lo que ya estaba y a pesar de que muy pocas veces he sudado en mi vida, ahora lo hacía de una manera fría; sus pasos se volvieron lentos disfrutando mi sufrimiento y justo cuando estaba a escasos centímetros de mí, alguien apareció – todo esta bien ahora Reneesmee – la voz de esa persona llegó a mis oídos, era la de un hombre de eso no había duda; giré en dirección a la voz y antes de que mirara el rostro de mi salvador sentí vibrar algo en mi pierna…_

Mis ojos se abrieron de repente para toparme con la oscuridad de mi cuarto, mi respiración se encontraba demasiado agitada como cada noche después de este sueño y hoy justo cuando pensé que por fin vería su cara algo me despierta, recordé que sentí la vibración de mi celular, busqué desesperadamente entra las cobijas hasta dar con el, lo sostuve entre mis manos y maldije al no ver su número en la pantalla.

"Hasta cuando se va a cansar de llamarme"- pensé, aventando el celular a mi buró, para después recostarme tratando de conciliar de nuevo el sueño, aunque se que eso es imposible. No sé cuantas veces estuve girando en mi cama volteando a ver a cada instante el reloj, los minutos pasaban y pasaban y por temor a no levantarme y toparme con mis padres decidí quedarme acostada.

-Las siete- murmuré sentándome en la cama, habían pasado mas de dos horas mirando el techo, así que cansada de estar así decidí que era hora de "empezar el día". Mis pies me dirigieron al baño, tal vez una ducha sea lo que necesitaba para relajarme pero mientras el agua se deslizaba por todo mi cuerpo no dejaba de pensar en lo sucedido hace cuatro días.

Agarré lo primero que vi en mi closet sin importarme lo que mi tía Alice me fuera a decir, una sudadera gris bastante amplia me cubría la parte de arriba de mi cuerpo y un pans negro ajustado junto con mis zapatillas deportivas son lo que le siguieron, antes de salir de mi cuarto me eche un vistazo al espejo, teniendo una idea de cómo me vería antes de hacerlo. Mi cabello cobrizo caía un poco enmarañado a los lados de mi rostro y aquellos ojos color chocolate estaban hinchados, mis ojeras hacían juego más que nunca con mi piel pálida. Amarré el cabello en una coleta y maquillé un poco mis ojos para que mi familia no se diera cuenta, pero dudaba que ocho vampiros se fueran con la finta, tal vez mi tío Emmett porque es de esas personas muy despistadas pero los demás no lo son.

Suspiré resignada de mí apariencia, y mis pasos resonaron mientras bajaba por las escaleras. Algunos ruidos se escuchaban en la sala y al pasar por ahí vi a mis padres en el sillón, ella estaba acostada en él como muchas otras veces.

-Buenos días- les salude y mí mama se levanto para que ambos se dieran la vuelta para saludarme. Sus rostros indescriptiblemente hermosos me sonrieron, tal vez era que ya llevaba mas de 17 años viéndolos de la misma forma, mi padre con sus 17 años eternos y mi madre con sus 18, pero para cualquier persona sería tan raro que me escucharan decirles papas a ellos cuando básicamente nos veíamos de la misma edad, y de hecho ya llevábamos varios años viéndonos así.

-¿Cómo amaneciste?- la voz aterciopelada de él me pregunto.

-Bien- mi contestación hizo que frunciera la frente y mi mamá se dio cuenta.

-¿De nuevo la pesadilla?- me pregunto con rostro preocupado.

Si mi padre no tuviera la gran habilidad de leer las mentes no estaría pasando por esto, aunque pensándolo bien, las primeras noches que había soñado con aquello había despertado gritando y mis padres preocupados iban conmigo, creo que se hubieran enterado de cualquier forma.

-Mas o menos- les dije pero la expresión de los dos me hizo darme cuenta que ninguno me había creído, pero era verdad, ahora estaba preocupaba por otra cosa que por aquel tonto sueño.

-Y por eso las ojeras, ¿no?.

-En algo me tenía que parecer a ti- ante mi comentario mi papá puso los ojos en blanco y al hacerlo mi mamá le pegó ligeramente en las costillas, él se quejo y se puso más ceñudo cuando vio nuestras miradas cómplices.

-¿Tienes sed amor?- me preguntó con tono maternal mi mamá- tú papá y yo habíamos pensado que antes de ir con tus abuelos a recibir a tus tíos podríamos ir a cazar. ¿Qué te parece?

No supe de inmediato que contestarle, sabía que ambos ya se estaban preocupando por mí, llevaba ya varios días encerrada en mi mundo sin hablar o comunicarme con ellos como lo solía hacer antes, incluso mantenía la mayor parte del tiempo bloqueando mi mente de mi padre. Nunca fui de las personas que hablara mucho, en eso me parecía a ellos, pero lo que estaba viviendo en estos momentos no era de las cosas que me gustaría contarles, había tantas cosas que no comprenderían, de hecho, había muchas cosas las cuales ni siquiera yo comprendía en este momento.

-No, gracias.- dije poco después desviando mi mirada de la de ella.

-Has estado sin cazar durante dos semanas, nunca antes habías dejado pasar tanto tiempo- la voz de mi padre se escucho preocupada y a pesar de que no estaba viendo directamente a mi mamá supe que me miraba con esa misma expresión.

-Hija, por favor vamos- me dijo ella.

-En verdad, no tengas ganas de ir- les dije de nuevo pero al ver como iban a seguir insistiendo añadí- he estado tomando agua y…

-Sabes que eso no es suficiente para ti- me dijo mi padre ahora con cierto enojo, hubiera seguido hablando pero la mano de mi madre en su hombro lo detuvo, ambos se observaron y aproveche eso para escabullirme de ahí.

Sabía que de inmediato ellos iban a sentir mí huída pero aún así no me dijeron nada, seguí caminando hasta el pequeño estudio que tenía mi papá en nuestra casa y al estar adentro cerré la puerta tras de mí, me apoye en ella y fui cayendo hasta que quedé sentada, mi vista estaba clavada en el escritorio de madera del estudio pero en realidad no veía nada.

En lo único en lo que me concentraba era en mis recuerdos, en aquel rostro tan conocido para mí, aquellos ojos negros como el carbón completamente enfurecidos y sus reclamos continuos, esas palabras que me seguía repitiendo una y otra vez… "_que vas a saber tú sí solo eres una niña, ni siquiera te das cuenta del peligro_".

¿Una niña? ¿Era eso para él?, comprendía perfectamente que nuestra diferencia de edades era notable pero aún así y aunque no solo él, si no también mi familia lo pensara, yo ya no era ninguna niña; y eso de que no me dé cuenta del "peligro", por favor, se perfectamente que no soy un licántropo como él, ni completamente un vampiro como mi familia, estoy consciente de que tan solo soy mitad humana y mitad vampiro pero por dios, ¿acaso no pueden confiar en mí y en mi buen juicio?, ¿por qué él simplemente no lo puede hacer?

Mí puño se estampo contra el suelo sin preocuparme que mis padres lo escucharan, la madera del piso crujió ante eso pero las astillas no pudieron penetrar mi piel. Yo solo seguía recordando ese día dónde él chico del cual yo estaba enamorada de hace ya bastante tiempo me lastimaba con sus palabras, y aún así, aunque mi amado Jacob no sintiera nada por mí, esperaba que mi celular vibrara ante su llamada.

Sólo esperaba eso, escuchar su voz. Y es que me dolía tanto el estar separada de él de esa forma, ya no importaba tanto quien tenía la razón, lo único que me importaba era saber si a Jake le estaba afectando lo sucedido de la misma forma que a mí.

-¿Por qué me sigo aferrando a eso? A él no le afecta de la misma forma porque no me ama como yo a él- dije en un susurro.

Aquel lobo aunque a veces sus ojos, sus actos o sus palabras me demostraran otra cosa, él simplemente me veía como su amiga, no, mejor aún, me veía como la hija de su mejor amiga.

Decidí pararme e ir hacia donde los libros de mis padres estaban, la pequeña biblioteca de ellos era impresionante, había de todo, de clásicos a contemporáneos, de ciencia hasta ficción, de libros con carátulas casi nuevas a otros que estaban ya completamente desgastadas; mis dedos pasaron por ellos, sin saber qué hacer, si tomar alguno o ignorarlos.

Pero pare el recorrido cuando llegue a uno de los favoritos de mi mamá, Romeo y Julieta, lo tomé entre mis dedos y solo lo giré para ver su portada, para leer aquel nombre por el cual había empezado todo, "William".

Suspire al recordar su bello rostro y tan concentrada estaba que ni siquiera me di cuenta de que la puerta se había abierto y mi madre estaba a solo unos pasos de mí.

-¿Ese suspiro se debe a algo en especial?- su pregunta me sobresalto y torpemente comencé a poner el libro en su lugar.

-No, a nadie, solo recordaba algunas frases- le dije pero al girarme y ver su rostro dudaba de que me hubiera creído.

Ella se acerco unos pasos a mí y me sonrió de esa forma maternal como solo ella sabía hacerlo, su mano acaricio mi mejilla y sus ojos me miraron preocupados- Rennesme, sabes que tú padre y yo te amamos, ¿verdad?- le asentí- eres lo más importante para nosotros y si algo sucede puedes confiar en nosotros.

-Mamá, lo sé- dije cortándola antes de que dijera otra cosa, mis labios la besaron en su mejilla en lo que esperaba que fuera algo dulce y después separándome y dirigiéndole mi mejor sonrisa, una muy parecida a las que mi padre le daba, le dije- no te preocupes, recuerda que estoy en la etapa de la adolescencia- reí un poco y la abrace.

No logré evitar sentirme mal, sabía perfectamente que tanto mis padres como mis abuelos y muy pronto hasta posiblemente mis tíos, estaban preocupados por mí; era consciente de que mi forma de ser con ellos había cambiado de unas semanas para acá, pero como diablos actuar cuando ni yo misma entendía mi mundo; secretos, eso era lo que había entre nosotros y no solo de mí para ellos, casi podía apostar que en las historias que me contaban de su pasado ocultaban algo, Jacob lo hacía, siempre ignorando mis preguntas que para él eran irrelevantes, tal vez para él, pero no para mí.

-Ya es hora que nos vayamos- nos comunico mi padre desde otra habitación.

Le dedique una sonrisa antes de separarme completamente de ella y dirigirnos hacia donde estaba mi padre, ninguno dijo nada durante el trayecto a la casa de mis abuelos, en realidad no se podía decir mucho, tan solo vivíamos a muy pocos kilómetros de distancia, aún minuto corriendo a nuestra velocidad.

Así que a los muy pocos segundos de salir el aroma de los recién llegados llegaba a mi nariz, paramos y empezamos a caminar cuando entramos en los jardines de aquella casa. No pude evitar sonreír y reír cuando la puerta se abrió y de ella aparecieron mis dos locas tías, una tan diferente de la otra pero con una belleza extraordinaria.

Pensé que la primera que me abrazaría sería Alice pero no fue así, mi tía Rosalie le ganó, su larga cabellera rubia lucia espectacular como siempre al igual que toda ella, me abrazó con mucha fuerza y me besó en ambas mejillas- No sabes cuánto te extrañe Nessie- me dijo con cariño.

-Bueno Rose, como que ya es mi turno- escuche que decía detrás de nosotras Alice.

Me hizo reír con aquello, siempre eran así, peleándose de cierta manera por mí. No me podía quejar, era la favorita y consentida de todos en aquella casa. Mi tía Rosalie se quito sin antes mirar feo a su hermana y esta sin hacerle algún caso se acerco para abrazarme.

Se separo un poco de mi para verme por completo sin quitar sus manos de mis hombros, y como suponía, sus ojos se fueron haciendo cada vez más grandes mientras miraba mi ropa- ¿Por qué estas vestida así?- me preguntó con horror- todos los jeans y blusas que tienes y ¿me vienes a recibir así?, con esto.

Reí ante lo dramática que estaba siendo- Alice- le dijo mi padre y ella lo miró como si todo fuera su culpa.

-No lo culpes a él- comencé a decirle- quería estar cómoda.

-¡¿Cómoda?!

-Alice- ahora la voz de mi abuelo fue la que dijo su nombre y ella se volteó a verlo.

Mis abuelos estaban en el marco de la puerta viendo todo el lío que había causado mi ropa, aunque hasta mi se me dificultara decirles abuelos a ellos porque sus rostros aún juveniles y hermosos no lo parecían, me quedé unos instantes viéndolos y hasta que sentí como los ojos de Esme me miraban con la misma preocupación que unos momentos antes mis padres lo habían hecho rompí el contacto y me dirigí a donde estaban mis tíos.

-¿Qué tal el viaje?- le pregunte a Jasper cuando lo salude y lo abrace, me arrepentí de haberlo saludado a él primero cuando me separé de él. Sus ojos me decían que habían sentido mi preocupación y mis nervios pero él solo me sonrió.

-Bastante entretenido.

-Supongo que conociste la mayoría de los centros comerciales de Europa, ¿no?- bromeé.

-Y no sabes que cosas tan hermosas te traje- me dijo Alice desde donde estaba- y a ti también Bella.

-¿Yo por qué?- escuche a mi mamá, todos reíamos cuando vimos su expresión.

-Y tú no vas a saludarme- la voz de Emmett me hizo girarme hacia él. Mis pies abandonaron el suelo con su abrazo de oso- Creciste desde la última vez que te vi.

-Tío, ya tiene varios años que sigo igual.

-¿En serio?- me pregunto con su cara de niño- no, yo creo que si has crecido- dijo muy seguro- ya estas mucho más alta que la enana de Alice- acabando de decir eso, la nombrada fue hacia nosotros y le proporciono un buen golpe en la cabeza- Auuu!!!

-Te escuche tonto.

No pude de nuevo dejar de reía, no me había dado cuenta que en realidad extrañaba el tener a toda mi familia conmigo, pero antes de que otra nueva pelea empezara, Carlisle nos llamó a todos para que entráramos a la casa.

Todos entramos a la que más bien parecía una mansión, Esme siempre sabía como decorar cada casa en la que estábamos y esta no era la excepción, las paredes blancas contrastaban con él azulejo oscuro del piso y los muebles entre modernos y de principio de siglo. Pero lo que más me gustaba era la gran cantidad de luz iluminaba el lugar, los grandes ventanales que se encontraban en la sala y en el vestíbulo dejaban ver el verde y hermoso paisaje que nos rodeaba.

Iba en dirección a la sala, a sentarme en uno de los sillones donde ya estaban Emmett y Rosalie pero la mano de Carlisle en mi hombro me detuvo- ¿Quieres algo de beber?

Lo observe unos segundos estando incómoda de que no sólo él estuviera mirándome, así que tomé su mano para que viera que era lo que quería. Y aunque su cara fue completamente lo que yo esperaba, no me dijo nada de lo que en realidad estaba pensando- Están en la cocina, toma las que quieras.

Sin decir otra cosa o voltear a ver a mis padres fui en dirección a la cocina, ahí en una de las esquinas se encontraba un frutero, tomé de inmediato lo que había ido a buscar y clave mis dientes en aquella jugosa manzana que tenía en mi mano, antes de ir a la sala saque mi celular de uno de mis bolsillos y lo revise, nada.

Seguí comiendo mi manzana mientras regresaba donde estaban los demás y me senté en el banquillo del piano de mi papá, estaba en una de las orillas, bastante cerca de las puertas corredizas de vidrio que daban a la parte trasera de la casa y un poquito alejado de donde ellos estaban sentados. "_No quiero molestarlos con el olor de la fruta_" pensé cuando mi papá se giro a verme.

-Sabes que no nos molesta- me dijo él y los demás entendieron a lo que se refería, pero antes de moverme mi tío Emmett fue el que hablo.

-¿Desde cuándo empezaste a comer eso?- me preguntó con cierto desagrado.

-No sabe mal y es bastante nutritiva- dije bromeando sobre lo último pero lamentablemente ninguno río, bueno era de suponerse que los recién llegados se sorprendieran, hace ya un tiempo que había empezado a comer comida humana además de beber sangre pero los únicos que me habían visto habían sido mis padres y mis abuelos.

-¿No prefieres ir a cazar?- pregunto Rosalie- nosotros no hemos tenido tiempo de hacerlo.

-Sí, y así podemos ver quien atrapa el oso más grande, ¿qué dices?, recuerda que me debes la revancha- la sonrisa entusiasmada de Emmett me contagió y noté como los demás sonrían al verme a mí hacerlo, lamentablemente mi respuesta era no.

-Porque no van ustedes, yo no tengo muchas ganas, estoy un poco cansada.

-¿Cansada?- me preguntó ahora alarmada por lo que seguro ya supondría mi abuela.

-Una mala noche- le contesté.

-Renesmee no has ido a cazar…

-Edward, por favor-

Mi padre nuevamente iba a comenzar con lo mismo de la mañana pero por fortuna mía mi mamá lo había detenido, ahora lo único que me faltaba con aquel ambiente súper tenso era que los demás también comenzaran con lo mismo, pero aquel silencio se rompió con el sonido de mi celular, sin poner atención a lo que hacía lo saque como pude.

-Otra vez!!- maldije en mi interior al ver de nuevo el maldito número de Frank en mí celular, no había olvidado que por culpa de él desperté.

-¿Quién es Frank?- la voz de mi padre me hizo recordar que no estaba sola, cada uno de los vampiros en esa habitación me veían.

-Un tipo- le contesté tajante mientras cancelaba la llamada.

Claramente sentí que alguno de ellos iba a preguntar otra cosa pero mi bendita tía Alice me saco de ahí- Porque no me acompañas arriba a ver lo que te traje.

Asentí parándome de inmediato y dirigiéndome a ella que ya estaba preparada para subir las escaleras, por las prisas olvidé el celular en las teclas del piano. Cada uno de ellos nos vio subir y antes de que entrara a la recámara que pertenecía a Alice, los escuche pararse y dirigirse a la cocina… ¿Hablarían de mí y de mi extraño comportamiento?, lo más seguro era que sí.

Ella saco cosas de algunas maletas que estaban ya abiertas por el piso- Mira te traje esto y además estos jeans para que combinen, aunque también puede usarse con esta falda, deberíamos ver bien con cual te queda mejor- comenzó a decirme mientras miraba las prendas, note su silenció y giré a verla, su sonrisa estaba ahí y se fue acercando a mí para abrazarme de una forma diferente a como lo había hecho antes, apenas le correspondí- Tus padres están preocupados- me dijo.

-No sé porque, mi padre siempre hace mas alboroto de lo que es.

Su risa cantarina llegó a mis oídos mientras inspeccionaba en la maleta que mas me había traído- Eso no te lo voy a negar, Edward siempre ha sido así- de nuevo calló- Pero Bella no.

-Lo único que pasa es que no he tenido muchas ganas de salir a cazar y eso es todo- dije aún sin verla, aunque su rápido movimiento hizo que la tuviera a unos solos centímetros de mí.

-Cuando conoces a las personas de bastante tiempo es difícil engañarlas, imagínate ahora cuando las conoces desde su nacimiento.

Me volteé para no verla y me dirigí al espejo para pensar en sus palabras, solo pasaron unos minutos hasta que le dije- Me gustaría que confiaran un poco en mí.

-Lo hacemos.

-No de la forma en que me gustaría.

Le dije volteando de nuevo a verla y negándole con mi cabeza, justo en ese momento un sonido el cual conocía bien y por el que estaba esperando llego a mis oídos, sin importarme nada baje lo más rápido que pude solo para ver como mi padre se adelantaba a coger mi celular.

-Dame mi celular!!!- le grité al ver cómo veía el número que me llamaba.

-Renesmme!!- escuche el regaño de mi madre atrás de mí por haberle gritado a mi padre que seguía sorprendido, nunca antes le había gritado.

-Dile que me lo dé.

-Esas no son formas de…- comenzó a decirme él con su voz un poca subida de tono.

-Pues no me importan tus formas- le dije de inmediato tomando mi celular y tratando de zafárselo de las manos.

-Edward, Renesmme!!- volvió a llamarnos.

Pero que sucede cuando un vampiro y una semi-vampiro pelean por un celular con fuerzas sobre humanas, claro, terminan rompiéndolo. Un crack sonó desde la pantalla y él de inmediato lo soltó.

Toda la pantalla estaba rota al igual que algunas teclas, mi respiración se agitó de inmediato y mis ojos querían cristalizarse- Maldita sea ¡¿Por qué lo tomaste?!- le grité.

-No voy a permitir que me hables así- dijo furioso.

-Entonces no te metas en lo que no te llaman!!!

-Renesmme, Edward, basta!!!!- mi madre se puso entre nosotros dos antes de que él me dijera otra cosa- Renesmme, no tienes porque hablarle así a tu padre.

-Pues él no tenía derecho a tomarlo- le dije enojándome también con ella.

-Yo…- trato de decir él.

-Edward, por favor!!- le dijo ella, parecía que no solo estaba enojada conmigo.

No esperé a que me dijeran otra cosa, algo dentro de mi quería explotar, estaba furiosa con ellos y conmigo por no haber contestado, aquel nudo que había sentido durante estos días comenzaba a formarse de nuevo en mi garganta; salí corriendo de esa casa escuchando que varios de ellos decían mi nombre, parecía que mis tías irían por mí pero Carlisle las detuvo- déjenla, necesita calmarse- escuche que les decía y era cierto, no sabía cuánto le agradecía el que me comprendiera en esos momentos. Correr, correr y no pensar más era lo que necesitaba.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Nuevo fic!!!!!!!...¿qué les pareció el principio? Espero que les haya gustado mucho porque me tarde muchos días en formular bien mi idea y escribirlo pero ahí está el principio, les aseguro que les va a encantar, el misterio, drama y romance aparecerán a lo largo de la historia…**

**Dejen muchos RR y díganme si quieren que la continúe o no…**


	3. William

_**Palabras que hieren**_

**2. William**

Renesmme POV

No se cuanto tiempo corrí, lo único que sabía era que me tenía que alejar lo más lejos de ellos, no tenia que derrumbarme enfrente de toda mi familia y mucho menos que me vieran en ese penoso estado.

Corrí y corrí sin una dirección en particular y a los pocos kilómetros en donde estaba segura que mi padre no podría leer mi mente deje que todas esas dolorosas imágenes llegaran a mí cabeza y un poco después las lágrimas llenaron mis ojos; sentí aquella opresión en mi pecho, aquel sabor amargo cruzaba por mi garganta mientras mis piernas seguían moviéndose rápidamente.

Tal vez habían pasado unos minutos o unas horas, no estaba segura, solo hasta que mi propio cuerpo me reclamo un descanso lo hice. Todo a mi alrededor era verde y el olor a humedad entraba por mi nariz mientras exhalaba e inhalaba continuamente, el cuerpo me empezó a pesar y busqué un tronco o alguna piedra en la que me pudiera sentar y descansar, pero ni siquiera llegue a encontrar alguno, mis rodillas cayeron en el suelo fangoso donde me encontraba y mis lágrimas aumentaron.

No paré de pensar en él, en su rostro y en su sonrisa infantil que todavía guardaba, mis propios recuerdos en que los dos platicábamos o jugábamos aparecieron y muy pronto también lo hicieron sus palabras de afecto hacia mí.

"¿Por qué crees que toda esa gente se voltea a vernos?" recordé preguntarle una vez que habíamos salido juntos a jugar en un parque y yo tenía alrededor de cinco años.

Y aunque solo era un recuerdo su risa parecía tan cercana a mí como ese entonces "No creo que me vean a mí, más bien sean de preguntar qué hago yo con la más hermosa niña que sus ojos hayan visto"

Impacte mi puño contra la tierra y después trate de secar mis lágrimas sin importar que me ensuciara mas de lo que ya estaba. Esos recuerdos aunque hace algún tiempo me eran hermosos, ahora no hacían mas que torturar mi ya de por sí lastimado corazón, porque solo me daba cuenta de que aquellas palabras que me habían hecho emocionar nunca fueron verdaderas, que otra explicación se podría dar.

¿Pero acaso yo era la única culpable por haberme hecho falsas esperanzas?, Jake nunca me había hablado de amor frente a frente, solo recibía de él al halagos y palabras de afecto, el único problema era que yo lo había malinterpretado todo, ahora era mas que claro eso, si tan solo le importara no hubiera tardado tanto en buscarme para haber arreglado el problema o haberme tan siquiera pedido un explicación.

Me pase mucho tiempo pensando en él sentada entre la hierba húmeda que me rodeaba mientras que mis lágrimas no hacían nada por parar y así vi como la noche empezaba a caer y las estrellas apenas se dejaban ver entre los árboles.

Estaba cansada de todo lo sucedido y lo peor era que dentro de mí sabía que había hecho mal en hablarle de esa manera a mi padre, pero aunque una parte de mí quería ir a disculparse otra no quería regresar y ver a todos ahí sentados esperando alguna explicación de mi actitud.

Recogí mis piernas para poder apoyar mi cabeza en ellas, tenía la clara intención de pasar así unas cuantas horas más pero el sonido de unas ramas rompiéndose muy cerca de mí me alertaron, rápidamente me puse de pie y giré a ver todo mi alrededor tratando de detectar algún olor que me advirtiera pero no había nada fuera de lo normal, ¿podría haberme imaginado aquel ruido?, por supuesto que no.

-¡¿Quién anda ahí?!- pregunte alzando un poco mi voz.

Y al sentir la presencia de alguien más a uno de mis costados me volteé, la figura de un hombre apareció tras ellos, las sombras de la hojas prohibían ver su cara y el miedo me invadió por unos segundos cuando vi que se acercaba hacia mí, por instinto retrocedí pero solo con escucharlo hablar me tranquilice.

-Ren, soy yo- una cálida voz se escucho entre los árboles mientras salía de ahí.

-Eres un imbécil, me asustaste!!!!!!- le grite acortando la distancia entre nosotros y comenzando a pegar en su pecho- Odio, odio que desaparezcas tu aroma!!!- le reclamé.

-Perdona, no quería asustarte y pensé que era la mejor opción- me dijo tranquilamente mientras lo seguía golpeando, no se quejo en ningún instante y hasta que yo me canse lo voltee a ver.

La luz de la luna alumbraba el lugar dejándome ver sus hermosos ojos que me habían atraído desde que lo conocí, eran una mezcla extraña, entre azul y gris que iban a tono con su pálida piel y que contrastaban con su oscuro cabello, que como siempre iba un poco alborotado cayendo por los costados. William me sonrió de manera tan típica como lo hacía siempre mostrando su blanca sonrisa, haciendo que unos encantadores hoyuelos se marcaran en su mejilla. – Eres un tonto- le dije en un susurro y poco después de manera inconsciente lo abrace.

Él dudo en abrazarme por unos segundo pero justo cuando yo me iba a retirar sus brazos me rodearon y dejó que su cabeza descansara sobre la mía, lo abrace con más fuerza y de nuevo mis lágrimas salieron, esperaba que el hablara y preguntara el por qué de mi acción pero Will me conocía tan bien que solo me abrazo mas fuerte y dejo que mis lágrimas siguieran su curso.

Había llorado tanto que al parecer las lágrimas se habían acabado y él aprovecho eso para hablar- Te hablé a tu celular varias veces- comenzó a decirme- me preocupe porque no me contestabas.

Bufé- Ya no tengo celular.

Me separé un poco de él y sus ojos buscaron los míos, pude ver la tristeza en ellos, sin embargo no pregunto nada y desvío su cabeza para después alejarse de mí.

-Discutí con mis papas- le dije sabiendo que escucharía toda mi historia sin hablar- ellos seguían insistiendo en lo mismo, de que fuera a cazar, incluso mis abuelos lo hicieron y estoy segura que si se lo hubieran contado antes a mis tíos estos también lo hubieran hecho, gracias a dios no fue así- le conté- después hablamos un poco en la sala hasta que subí con una de mis tías a su recámara y fue ahí cuando mi celular empezó a sonar- hice una pausa- no sé cómo pude ser tan estúpida como para haberlo olvidado en la sala, cuando baje mi padre ya lo tenía entre sus manos y veía quién era… no me pude controlar y le grite, discutimos y terminamos por romperlo y después acabe huyendo de mi casa.

Termine por contarle lo sucedido y lo volví a mirar, Will no se había movido ni un centímetro y seguía sin mirarme. Estuvimos buen rato sin hablar y cuando me canse de esperar alguna respuesta le di la espalda y comencé a alejarme de él, me sentía cansada y un poco enojada al no escuchar de inmediato su opinión, pensé en irme, ¿pero a dónde?, y sin saberlo mis pies me había guiado a un tronco seco para sentarme, recogí mis piernas y las abrace, no dure mucho en estar sola, él se sentó a mi lado y mirando hacia el cielo comenzó a hablar- No debiste de haberle gritado a tu padre, ellos solo están preocupados por ti.

-Lo sé- le deje sin mirarlo- nunca antes le había hablado de esa forma, pero el solo ver como tenía entre sus manos mi cel… me enojé… no tenía ni un derecho en meterse en mis asuntos…

-Como quieres que no se metan si últimamente ya no eres la misma- me giré rápidamente a verlo.

-Tú también vas a empezar con eso!!!!!!!!!- grite parándome del lugar donde estaba- sigo siendo la misma…

-Y por eso te estás torturando – me dijo viéndome directamente a los ojos.

-Sabes bien porque lo hago- dije bajando el tono de mi voz y entendiendo perfectamente a que se refería- Pensé que tú sobre todos los demás me comprenderías- mi voz sonó dolida y el contacto visual que teníamos acabo por romperse.

-Lo hago Renesme, créeme, aún así no dejo de pensar que todo esto es mi culpa- sus palabras hicieron que de inmediato me acercara a él, me arrodille para estar un poco a su altura y aunque no me miraba directamente pude notar su tristeza.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

-Porque tú vida era más fácil sin mí.

-¿Lo dices enserio? – le pregunte pero no recibí una contestación, cerré mis ojos y las palabras fluyeron desde mi garganta- no sabes lo que dices, he conocido más de mí misma en estos meses que en lo que llevaba de mi existencia, me enseñaste a ver a través del monstruo que soy…

-Tan sólo escúchate hablar!!- los ojos de William giraron a verme molestos- no sé de dónde has sacado esas tonterías, nunca has sido eso y nunca lo llegaras a ser…

-Entonces porque me siento así- susurre parándome y caminando lejos de él- ni siquiera sé lo que soy, no soy una humana y mucho menos soy como mi familia y hay tantos secretos sobre mi pasado que…- una lágrima rodo por mi mejilla pero el roce de su mano la limpio y me obligo a verlo directamente a su cara- es la única palabra que siento que me define.

-Esa palabra nunca te definirá, el único problema es que no quieres darte cuento de lo tan valiosa que eres- hizo una pausa para que yo hablara pero no lo hice y acariciando mi cabello continuo- ¿Acaso todo esto es por lo que te dijo?- me preguntó y mi una contestación fue desviar mi mirada de la suya- Sabes que no se dirigía a ti.

-Te equivocas, solo dijo lo que pensaba, su repugnancia fue a lo que yo era… me dolieron tanto sus palabras y lo peor es que aún me siguen doliendo- dije lo último en un susurro y sus brazos me apretaron con más fuerza.

-Él me lo dijo a mí…- insistió.

-Te olvidas que entre sus insultos y reclamos aparecí.

-Él es una persona impulsiva y dice las cosas sin fijarse a quién lastima.

-Basta!!- le grite separándome- ¿Por qué lo defiendes cuando solo se dedico a insultarte y estuvo a punto de golpearte?- le pregunté sin entenderlo.

Desvió su mirada de mí y poco después paso su mano por su cabello suspirando- Porqué cada uno de sus reclamos me los merecía, nunca debí de entablar una amistad contigo, debí de alejarme de ti cuando él me amenazo la primera vez…

-Jake nunca entendió nuestra relación, pero aún así no debió de…

-Solo se preocupo por ti, algo que yo nunca hice- su voz apenas y la alcance a escuchar, fue como si se lo hubiera dicho a él mismo, me acerque de nuevo hacia él y nuestros ojos se encontraron- Cada noche te arriesgue sin ponerme a pensar que algo te pudiera pasar o que tus padres te regañaran, fui tan egoísta al pensar solo en mí.

-William, tú nunca me obligaste a nada, cada noche en la que nos encontrábamos era porque yo quería estar ahí- dije sin dudar en mis palabras.

Pero su pregunta me sorprendió- ¿Qué es esto que tenemos?- lo mire confundida- ¿Qué somos tú y yo?

-Somos amigos

Él me negó- Lo único por lo que nos juntábamos cada noche era por nuestra curiosidad, ninguno de nosotros había convivido con otro igual, tú siempre estuviste con tú familia y no conocías más allá de ellos, y yo solo me tenía a mí mismo, corría de los vampiros que me encontraba y de los humanos que se intrigaban por mí pero eso cambió cuando te conocí, cuando ambos empezamos aprender uno del otro.

La intensidad en su mirada me hizo desviar la mía y cuando pensé en mis palabras hable- Tal vez al principio solo fue curiosidad pero con el tiempo empecé a conocerte y a quererte como amigo… ¿en verdad solamente soy curiosidad para ti?- la tristeza de mi voz sonó con mi pregunta pero no espere mucho por su respuesta.

-No, y ese fue el maldito problema…

-¿Por qué llegamos a este tema?- le pregunté para que no acabara lo que fuera a decir.

-Por qué el verdadero problema gira en torno a nuestra relación- ambos guardamos silencio por unos minutos en que solo la brisa del viento se escuchaba.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer?- había estado pensando en sus palabras y me asustaba el pensar que tal vez haría lo que Jacob le había pedido.

-Irme sería la mejor opción, tú vida regresaría a la normalidad y estarías feliz con Jacob.

-¿Feliz?, ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?, yo lo amo pero me ha quedado muy claro que él no siente lo mismo por mí…

-Te equivocas…

-No lo hago- le asegure- los días desde nuestra pelea han pasado y no le ha importado siquiera como me siento, le he llamado y buscado, no quiso verme… ¿crees en verdad que si realmente me quisiera se estaría comportando de esa manera?

-Solo está enfadado porque me defendiste, de hecho me sorprende que haya mantenido la promesa que te hizo y no le contara nada de mí a tu familia.

-Eso ya no me importa, si no quiere verme trataré de olvidarlo- trate de sonar segura pero sabía perfectamente que tanto él como yo no habíamos creído en mis palabras- lo único que verdaderamente me importa es saber si me vas a dejar.

Ambos acortamos la distancia que nos separaba y cada uno se reflejo en los ojos del otro, sin romper aquella conexión tome sus manos, su acostumbrada calidez me reconforto y acercándome lo que más podía a él recargando mi cabeza en su duro pecho- Por favor, quédate- le suplique- no me dejes en este momento que más te necesito.

Sentí como sus manos apretaban con un poco mas de fuerza las mías y sus labios rozaron mi cabeza- Soy tan egoísta- dijo primero- pero voy a estar a tú lado siempre que me necesites.

Nos unimos en un abrazo y cada uno aspiro el aroma del otro como si quisiéramos recordar para siempre ese olor- Gracias por estar a mí lado.

-Gracias a ti por haber entrado en mi vida.

El tiempo paso sin que nos moviéramos ni un solo centímetro, solo hasta que mi cuerpo tembló a causa del frío William se separo y me tendió la chaqueta que llevaba. No quiso que me fuera sola y me acompaño hasta donde los árboles de aquel espeso bosque dejaban ver la casa de mis abuelos, alcance a oler el aroma de esos ocho vampiros que conocía a la perfección y como desde antes había creído se encontraban todos en la sala, las pisadas de mi padre eran claras, me recordó a un león enjaulado y las voces que lo trataban de calmar llegaron a mis oídos.

-¿Estarás bien?- me pregunto William cuando me detuve, si no fuera por él que había desaparecido nuestro aroma mis padres o tan siquiera mi padre ya hubiera salido por mí.

-Sí, aunque no se qué va a pasar- dije en un susurro- no quiero hablar- me quedé otro momento callada y viéndolo por última vez a los ojos le dije- ¿Te veré en el colegio el lunes?

-Solo si me prometes algo- alce una ceja al oírlo, Will sonrió- ya que eres tan cabeza dura y sé que en tus planes no está ir a cazar en estos días, prométeme que comerás bien- iba a contestarle cuando dentro de sus bolsas sacó una paleta de caramelo.

-Supongo que no tengo otra opción- le dije tomándola y el negó- toma- me empecé a quitar su chaqueta pero él me detuvo.

-Hace frió, quédatela- me ofreció y le dedique una sonrisa de despedida.

Camine entre el pasto dejando atrás a mi amigo y cuando estuve enfrente de la puerta que daba a la entrada de la cocina suspire, sentí como mi aroma se empezaba a percibir al igual que el de la chaqueta, cerré mis ojos e inhale profundamente su aroma antes de entrar.

Cuando cruce la cocina y pase al vestíbulo ocho pares de ojos me observaban.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Hola!!!!!!!! De nuevo jaja…**

**Ya se que muchas me van a querer matar por tardar tanto en actualizar, lo sé, me tarde demasiado en subir este capitulo pero la verdad pase por tantos problemas estas semana que ni se imaginan… primero tuve un accidente en mi mano derecha, después fueron mis exámenes y para acabarla y no seguir las indicaciones del doc me volví a lastimar la mano y apenas ando saliendo de eso.**

**También tarde porque ya había hecho el capítulo pero como que no me gusto y lo cambié, creo que esto va mejor con la historia y con los próximos capítulos, espero que no resulte muy confuso y que les haya gustado, pero no se desesperen que poco a poco le van ir agarrando a la historia y contestando algunas preguntas…**

**.El oc, creo que ya se dieron cuenta ¿¿no??, aunque todavía no se que pareja va a ser la final, todo puede suceder en mi cabeza jaja…**

**. han pasado 17 años desde amanecer**

**Y pues ya es todo lo que puedo contestar, muchas gracias a las que dejaron RR y espero que en este capítulo dejen mas para que me inspire más pronto que el siguiente capitulo verán lo que paso mientras Renesmme estaba fuera…**

**Nos estamos leyendo y un abrazo a todas…**


	4. Tratando de entenderte

_**Palabras que hieren**_

**3. Tratando de entenderte**

Bella POV

Habían pasado demasiadas horas desde que se había ido y con cada segundo que pasaba me ponía más nerviosa, la noche ya había caído y el pensar que andaba sola en el bosque me preocuba. Tal vez el haberle hecho caso a Carlisle fue un error, la mayoría de nosotros hubiera salido por ella si él no nos lo hubiera impedido y en la cara de los demás podía ver ese mismo pensamiento.

-No tiene caso seguir esperando a que llegue- la voz de Edward hizo que todos nos giráramos a verlo, no había hablado con él desde que nuestra hija se había ido, cada uno se sumergió en sus propios pensamientos y nuestra única preocupación era Renesmme.

-Edward- lo llamó Carlisle desde el sillón donde se encontraba con Esme cuando él se dirigía hacia la puerta.

-Debimos haber ido por ella desde que salió- le dijo en un tono frío sin verlo.

-Opino igual que él- lo apoyo Rosalie, ella al igual que Emmett estaban parados aún lado de los ventanales esperando por la llegada de su sobrina- Fue una insensatez dejarla sola.

-¿Qué es lo que le hubieran dicho?- Les pregunto Alice que estaba sentada aún lado mío.

-No lo sé, pero no creo que lo mejor haya sido estarla esperando, algo pudo haberle pasado y nosotros sin saber nada.

-Edward no creo que haya ido demasiado lejos- le dijo Jasper- ella sabe de los peligros que existen…

-Jasper por dios, tan solo es una niña- Rosalie lo miró molesta para después girar su rostro hacia Edward- vamos por ella.

-¿Y que van a decirle cuando la vean?- ahora fue Carlisle el que les preguntó, ambos lo miraron pero antes de que ellos hablaron prosiguió- Edward tú mas que nadie sabe como está la situación con Nessie…

-Y por esa misma razón es por lo que la voy a ir a buscar

-Edward- le hable deteniéndole en el momento en que volvía a caminar, siete pares de ojos se giraron a verme- dale más tiempo para que ella regrese

-Bella ya han pasado varias horas y estoy muy preocupado…

-Crees que yo no lo estoy- le dije molesta- pero las cosas no van a funcionar así, ve lo que paso esta mañana…

-No me culpes por lo que paso.

-No lo hago, se que estas preocupado pero si forzamos las cosas nada va a mejorar.

Su mirada siguió fija en mí y pude ver la tristeza que emanaba su mirada, ambas manos pasaron por su desordenado cabello y frustrado fue a sentarse en el banquillo del piano, Rosalie lo siguió con su mirada y al verlo darse por vencido enfureció.

-Rose- la llamó Esme-Bella tiene razón, vamos a darle un poco más de tiempo a que aclare sus ideas.

-Lleva casi todo el día fuera y ustedes me están pidiendo que le dé más tiempo, nunca antes la había visto comportarse así- suspiró fuertemente, sabiendo que quisiera o no acabaría por hacer lo que le habíamos pedido.

Tape mi rostro con mis manos y mordí fuertemente mi labio inferior, quería gritar y a pesar de lo que le había dicho a mi marido me moría de ganas por salir corriendo a buscarla para poderla abrazar.

-Bella, ¿Qué fue lo que paso con Renesmme?- me preguntó Alice pasando una de sus manos por mi espalda- Nosotros dejamos a una niña diferente a la que hoy vimos- me dijo cuando nuestra mirada se encontró.

-Ojala lo supiera Alice-hice una pausa en la que los recuerdos llenaron mi mente- a las pocas semanas de que ustedes se fueron empezó a cambiar, al principio la vimos feliz, reía y sonreía más de lo normal- le conté sabiendo que no era la única que prestaba atención a mis palabras- pero los días de salir a cazar se fueron reduciendo, fue cuando nos empezamos a asustar.

-¿Era a lo que te estabas refiriendo?- le pregunto Jasper a Carlisle.

-Así es- le contestó- ustedes ya la vieron comer fruta.

-¿Ya tiene tiempo alimentándose de eso?- le pregunto un sorprendido Emmett- siempre pensé que no le gustaba la comida.

-Pues últimamente es de lo único que se alimenta- le dijo Edward- No ha querido ir a cazar por más que todos nos hemos ofrecido- calló un momento pero inmediatamente después giró a ver a Rosalie- ¿Crees que no lo he hecho?, pero cada vez que pongo el tema a discusión empezamos a pelear.

-¿Se habían peleado antes?- volvió a preguntar una sorprendida Alice.

-Sí pero nunca antes nos habíamos llegado a gritar como ahora- vi como bajo la mirada de todos los demás, sus palabras iban marcada por un sentimiento de tristeza; me dolió verlo así, tan decaído y sin poseer su don sabía perfectamente que en estos momentos lo único que pasaba por su cabeza eran las palabras de nuestra hija.

Me pare de mi lugar y fui hacia donde él se encontraba para abrazarlo, de inmediato me correspondió acariciando mi mejilla- Pero supongo que debes de saber lo que pasa, no Edward- la voz de Emmett hizo que ambos nos giráramos a verle- tú eres el lector de mentes aquí.

-No te imaginas cuanto a mejorado en bloquear sus pensamientos- le contestó- hasta hemos llegado a pensar que está desarrollando el poder de Bella.

-¿Y Jacob? Desde que llegamos no lo hemos visto.

-Desde hace unos días no sabemos nada de él- le conteste a Jasper.

-Entonces ese perro es el culpable.

-Rose- la llamó ahora Carlisle.

-Ustedes me están diciendo que no saben nada de él y ese tipo no se separaba nunca de ella, esta claro que es él el problema o que tan siquiera sabe algo.

-Estamos de acuerdo contigo- le dije a Rosalie- pero últimamente ellos no han andado muy bien que digamos.

-Entonces esto es bastante grave- escuche susurrar a Emmett.

-Haber- Alice llamó la atención de todos pero su mirada se fijo en Edward y en mí- todo esto me está confundiendo, que fue exactamente lo que paso cuando ustedes se vinieron para Beauport y nosotros nos fuimos de vacaciones a Europa.

-Pues llegamos bien y nos establecimos como lo teníamos planeado- empecé nuevamente a contarles- Carlisle y Esme la inscribieron en la escuela como sus padres y prepararon nuestros documentos para cuando ustedes llegaran, Jake había ido unas semanas a Forks a visitar a su padre y todo marchaba a la perfección.

-Renesmme lucía feliz con el cambio- les dijo ahora Edward- le gustaba ir al instituto y quedarse un rato en la biblioteca, pero nos empezamos a asustar cuando cada vez esperaba mas tiempo para ir a cazar con nosotros, primero fueron días y después semanas, se nos hizo bastante raro al principio pero ella actuaba normal y no mostraba tener alguna señal de estar sedienta- guardo silencio por unos instantes y después continuó- Pero creo que todo empezó a empeorar cuando Jacob regreso con nosotros, al principio ella estaba feliz por su llegada- escuche un gruñido por parte de Rose cuando Edward comento eso pero este sin hacerle caso continuó- Pensamos que él estando ya aquí no nos teníamos que preocupar pero un día en el que él planeo caerle de sorpresa saliendo de clases, ella llegó a encerrarse y bloqueó su mente de mí y Jacob se fue enseguida.

-¿No le preguntaste después lo que había pasado?- me pregunto Alice y yo le asentí.

-Pero no me dijo nada, le dio vueltas al asunto y después me dijo que no nos preocupáramos, aunque sus palabras no sirvieron de nada, empezaron a pelearse continuamente y ella se volvió mucho más reservada con nosotros y después vinieron los sueños…

-¿Sueños?- nos preguntaron los cuatro vampiros que no sabían nada respecto a eso.

-Desde hace un poco más de un mes los tiene- les contó Edward- se despierta en la madrugada completamente agitada y asustada, sin embargo no me ha dejado ver que es lo que le inquieta y mucho menos nos ha contado sobre ellos.

-También han estado sus salidas por la noche- nos recordó Esme. Ninguno dijo nada solo esperaron a que les contáramos sobre eso.

-Una noche Edward y yo habíamos salido a caminar por la ciudad, Esme y Carlisle habían salido también y cuando nosotros llegamos en el auto vimos como Renesmme salía del bosque, se puso muy nerviosa cuando le preguntamos a donde había ido, nos salió con que fue de caza pero no tenía ni un rastro de haberlo hecho.

-Debe de haber una razón por la que se comporta así- Rosalie dijo para ella misma

-Mas bien creo que es por alguien que actúa de esa forma- cada uno de nosotros volteo a ver a Esme.

-¿Crees que en verdad esa es la razón de sus peleas?- le pregunto Edward y gire a verlo sin entender a lo que se refería, él entendió mi mirada y explico- Esme cree que todas las peleas que ha tenido Renesmme y Jacob se basan en celos.

-¡¿Celos?!- exclamo Emmett.

-¡Eso es ilógico!- secundó su esposa.

-No veo el porqué- le dijo Carlisle analizando la situación y viendo a sus hijos – se ha relacionado bien con los humanos, ha llevado buena amistad con alguno de ellos.

De nuevo todos nos sumergimos en un silencio, solo el reloj de pared que se encontraba en esa habitación sonaba al pasar los minutos, cada instante podía sentir a Edward más nervioso y ansioso hasta que no pudo resistir más el estar sentado y se paró a dar vueltas en la sala, pasaba sus dedos entre su cabello o simplemente se apretaba el puente de su nariz mientras caminaba. Lucía desesperado y de cierta manera nos estaba contagiando a cada uno su desesperación, aún así, nadie le dijo nada y lo dejamos que siguiera haciéndolo.

El reloj marcaba un poco más de las diez de la noche y sabía bien que el tiempo que le había pedido a Edward para que la fuera a buscar estaba terminando, lo que nadie espero fue lo que paso, todo afuera estaba en calma, los ruidos del viento solo eran los que se escuchaban y el aroma fresco del bosque permanecía sin ninguna alteración pero de repente un aroma que cada uno de nosotros conocía perfectamente se encontraba a unos metros de donde estábamos, cada uno volteo a ver las caras de los demás sin comprender como había sucedido eso pero ninguno dejó escapar ni un segundo para dirigirnos hacia el vestíbulo, nos detuvimos ahí cuando sus pisadas se fueron acercando hacia ese mismo lugar.

Su mirada en primer instante buscó a la de su padre pero rápidamente la cambió a mí, no espere ni un instante para correr hacia ella y abrazarla, sus brazos rodearon mi cuerpo y hubo unos segundos en que sentí que me apretaba con mayor fuerza, tardo poco en darse cuenta de lo que hacía y terminó por alejarse un poco de mí.

Y por primera vez desde que ella había entrado en mi vida vi sus ojos enrojecidos por lo que parecía llanto y si aun mi corazón estuviera latiendo se hubiera detenido en ese mismo instante al verla tan frágil- Nessie- le susurre y como si reaccionara sobre su estado quito su vista de mí y se volteo por completo.

-Perdón- nos dijo al instante dándonos la espalda a todos- se que estuvo mal lo que hice, no debí de haber salido corriendo y mucho menos haberte gritado de esa forma- en su voz podíamos oír el arrepentimiento que sentía al igual que la tristeza de esta, Edward dio unos cuantos pasos hacia donde yo me encontraba, debatiéndose sobre abrazarla o no.

-Creo que necesitamos hablar- le dijo él quedándose a mi lado, creí que Renesmme se voltearía a verlo pero solo giro un poco su rostro.

-¿Podría quedarme a dormir aquí?- nos preguntó evadiendo lo que su padre le había dicho- estoy cansada y lo único que quiero es dormir- hizo una pausa en la que Edward iba a hablar pero ella se le adelanto- Por favor…

Ambos nos quedamos helados al escucharla suplicar, nunca antes habíamos escuchado ese tono en su voz y sin esperar alguna respuesta subió corriendo las escaleras rumbo al cuarto que tenía en aquella casa.

Sentí como un nudo se formaba en mi garganta y un ardor en mis ojos se empezaba a formar pero como bien sabía ni una lágrima iba a caer por mi rostro, me arroje hacia Edward para abrazarlo fuertemente – todo va estar bien- su voz fue apenas audible tratando de convencerme no solo a mí.

Renesmme POV

Llegué a la recámara que tenía para mí en esa casa y lentamente cerré la puerta recargándome en ella y cayendo al piso, mi vista se enfoco a la nada y el rostro de mis padres fue lo único que apareció, la tristeza en el rostro de cada uno de ellos me afectaba más de lo que había supuesto y lo peor era que aunque no había visto la cara de los demás sabía perfectamente que eran un claro reflejo de la de mis padres.

Me paré y camine en dirección al baño que tenía junto, la suficiente luz que entraba por el cuarto dejaba ver mi rostro en el espejo pero no me sorprendí cuando me vi, que mas podría haber esperado estando en un bosque llorando por muchas horas.

Mis ojos rojos por el llanto hacían que mis ojeras resaltaran, incluso entre la poca luz que entraba, podía ver lo patético que era mi estado con mi rostro manchado por tierra y mi cabello completamente hecho un desastre. Lo único que hice fue desamarrar mi cabello por completo y lavar mi cara, y así, estando entre estas sucias ropas y la chamarra de William me acosté.

Tal vez fue por el cansancio que tenía o simplemente porque ya no me quedaban fuerzas para soñar, lo único que sabía era que esa noche no había soñado con nada y había podido descansar olvidando un poco mi sufrimiento. Sentí como los rayos del sol empezaban a darme en los ojos cuando estos me empezaron a lastimar, mi primer reacción fue quererlo quitar de encima de mi cara pero al mover mi brazo sentí que algo encima me pesaba.

Abrí uno de mis ojo solo para notar que alguien me había tapado por la noche, lo mas seguro es que mis padres hubieran entrado para observarme como acostumbradamente lo hacían, suspire largamente y estire un poco mis extremidades para quedar de nuevo viendo hacia el techo, el silencio en mi habitación era lo único que quería seguir escuchando pero las pisadas y unas cuantas risas provenientes de mi tío Emmett me hicieron confirmar que toda mi familia estaba ya en la planta baja y seguramente ya me habían oído despertar.

Suspire nuevamente cuando me senté en mi cama y mi primer acto fue girarme a ver la hora en el reloj que estaba sobre el buro, me sorprendí al darme cuenta que marcaba un poco mas de las doce del medio día, era raro saber que después de tanto drama por fin había podido descansar sin que nada me molestara.

Decidí ducharme y quitar la suciedad del día anterior no sin antes darme cuenta de que alguien había dejado un conjunto preparado para mí- Alice- susurre su nombre riéndome un poco al verlo ahí colgado y recordando como desde muy pequeña siempre se había preocupado por lo que vestía.

El agua cayo por mi cuerpo confortándolo con el calor y el vapor que se empezaba a formar, amaba esa sensación de calidez en mi frío cuerpo así como el relajamiento de cada uno de mis músculos, me tome con mucha calma lo que estaba haciendo y cuando salí de mi ducha sentí como si solo hubieran pasado segundos en vez de largo minutos.

Una parte de mí tenía miedo de bajar y encarar nuevamente a esos ocho vampiros, de ver en sus ojos la tristeza y preocupación que ayer habían mostrado pero era ilógico pensar que me podía quedar en mi habitación todo el día, y cuando mi mano estuvo a unos centímetros de la perilla aún seguía debatiéndome si salir o no.

Me volví a retirar de la puerta y fui directamente a sentarme en mi cama sin saber qué hacer, solo cuando giré mi cabeza y mi vista se topo con la chamarra de William, recordé nuestra plática y con solo imaginarme su rostro me encontraba sonriendo, tomé la prenda entre mis manos buscando aquella paleta que me había dado. Cuando por fin lo hice la destape por completo y la metí en mi boca, su sabor dulce me embriagó por completo haciendo que secretara más mi saliva.

Mis pasos resonaron por la escalera cuando llegué al final de ellas, el aroma de todos ellos llego desde el comedor que raramente solíamos ocupar, así que sin ser mucha ciencia sabía que una larga charla estaba por venir. Tomé mi tiempo para llegar, pase por un vaso de agua a la cocina y cuando ya no me quedaba de otra me dirigí a aquel lugar; cuando me encontré frente a ellos solo había dos sillas desocupadas.

Mi abuelo estaba en una de las cabeceras y de una lado se encontraba mi abuela, Emmett, Rosalie y mi padre, en su otro lado estaba Jasper, Alice y mi madre, nuestra vista fue la primera que se encontró, haciéndome una señal para que me sentara a su lado, dejé mi vaso con agua enfrente de mí mientras que seguía jugando con la paleta en mi boca sin observar a nadie.

-Te estábamos esperando Nessie- la melodiosa voz de mi abuelo hizo que me girara por primera vez a verlo, ahí estaba aparentando un poco mas treinta años con su joven y hermoso rostro observándome y sonriendo. No dije nada, solo sentía la mirada de los demás en mí, en especial la de mi padre- Queríamos hablar contigo.

-Sí, lo sé- le dije queriendo o no un poco seca, _" me siento como si me estuvieran juzgando por algo"_ pensé.

-No es que te estemos juzgando, ayer nos preocupaste mucho a todos y nos gustaría saber que paso- las palabras de mi padre hicieron darme cuenta que había bajado mis defensas contra él, incomodándome un poco de que leyera mi mente. Su semblante mostraba la seriedad de sus años y aquella mirada tan penetrante hizo que desviara mi mirada de la suya.

-Nunca antes te habíamos visto actuar de esa forma- ahora fue mi tía Rosalie la que habló.

-Y mucho menos verte comer eso, ¿es una paleta la que traes ahí?- la voz de asco al igual que su mueca me hizo reír cuando observe a Emmett, siempre había tenido ese toque de relejar la situación cuando se empezaba a poner tensa.

¿Relajar? Me volteé a ver de inmediato a Jasper cuando me sentí un poco más calmada y note como me guiñaba al igual que me tía Alice que me veía con una sonrisa en sus labios, aunque cuando regresé mi mirada a mi padre lo vi negando ligeramente con su cabeza.

-Amor- la dulce voz de mi madre se escucho aún lado mío y acomodando mi cabello suelto detrás de mi oreja prosiguió- ¿Ha pasado algo que te inquiete?

Sus bellos ojos dorados ansiaban que le contestara con la verdad, dejé de jugar con mi paleta mientras desvía de nuevo mi mirada- No, no hay nada- mentí, sabiendo que no me crearían nada trate de añadir- miren lo de ayer fue.. fue… - suspire y pase una de mi manos por mi cabello algo frustrada- me molesto mucho que hayas tomado mi celular- mi padre se sorprendió de me "sinceridad" pero antes de que el hablara seguí- Si, ya sé que no debí de haberte hablado de esa forma y te pido una disculpa por eso pero…

-Estoy preocupado por ti, no eres la misma …

-Por dios, eres la segunda persona que me lo dice – le corté en lo que según para mi había sido un susurro pero prácticamente todos me habían oído, me voltee en dirección a donde los demás me seguían observando- Miren, se que estado rara últimamente pero en verdad, no pasa nada, es … es la adolescencia…- ¿adolescencia? perfecto, que tontería acababa de decir.

Su cara me mostró que no habían creído aquello y tras verlos no pude evitar sonrojarme un poco por aquella tontería- Nessie- me llamo mi tía Rose- ¿Jacob no tiene nada que ver en esto?

-¡¿Jacob?!, para nada- bufé al ver como de nuevo sus miradas trataban de atravesarme- está bien, supongo que ya sabrán que no hemos estado últimamente bien pero él no tiene nada que ver con esto- volví a mentirles, claro que él era el centro de todo lo que había causado ayer- son solo problemas entre nosotros, así que por favor les pido que no se metan en esto- dicho lo último termine por mirar a mi padre que ahora se encontraba cruzado de brazos observando a mi madre.

Pensé que sus preguntas seguirían pero fue de nuevo mi abuelo el que empezó a habar- Bien, hay otra cosa por la que queríamos hablar contigo Nessie- me gire para prestarle atención al igual que todos los demás- tus tíos acaban de regresar y como teníamos planeado se unirán a ti en la escuela…

-¡¿Perdón?!- exclamé parándome de mi lugar y recibiendo miradas sorprendidas de todos.

-Quien te viera diría que no te agrada mucho la idea- me dijo Alice cuando volví a tomar asiento.

-Sí, acaso no te late la idea de tener clases con tío favorito- mi vista paso de mi tía a Emmett para después posarla en madre que a sintió tras entender la pregunta que se formaba en mi rostro.

-Va a ser un poco extraño, nunca antes había ido a la escuela con ustedes…

-Lo sabemos, pero ahora no podemos pasar en el anonimato en este pueblo, prometemos no molestarte – Jasper rió haciendo que de nuevo se sintiera un ambiente calmado pero mis nervios ante sus palabras no habían bajado.

-¿Y como le haremos?, supongo que no puedo decir que todos nosotros somos hermanos.

-No lo harán- me contesto Esme- Rosalie y Jasper serán como siempre gemelos.

-Alice, Emmett y yo seremos hermanos- dijo mi madre y de un momento a otro Emmett se encontraba atravesando la mesa para chocar la mano con mi mamá y mi tía.

-Y yo…

-Serás mi hermana- la voz de mi padre sonó juguetona cuando me lo dijo, tal vez por la cara que puse al imaginármelo como hermano- ¿No te gusta la idea?- me preguntó.

-Es un poco raro, ¿no?

Unos brazos rodearon mis hombros y cuando alce mi mirada mi madre me veía con una sonrisa- Aunque en algunos rasgos te pareces a mí, tu parecido con tu padre es más fuerte- besó mi cabeza mientras que de nuevo tomaba mi paleta.

Los ocho vampiros en ese cuarto me veía con una sonrisa inexplicable en su rostro, ¿Cuál era el fin de aquello?, sabía bien que no solamente era porque teníamos que ocultar las "apariencias", su principal objetivo era vigilarme y entender el porqué de mi actitud, aunque de una cosas estaba muy segura, aquella sonrisa que me mostraban muy pronto se iría de sus perfectos rostros al entender un poco de mi nueva vida, y lo que más temor me daba era que no tenía como avisarle a la persona que causaría eso. En efecto, mis mayores problemas iban a venir cuando mi padres y mis tíos pusieran un pie en el instituto de Beauport.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Hola!! ¿Cómo ven lo que paso? Las cosas se ponen más complicadas y se pondrán peor en el otro capítulo donde los veremos ya en el cole.**

**La verdad me puse muy triste al ver solo que dos personas comentaron la historia, les pido que comenten más y así me pueda poner alegre e inspirar más rápido jaja…**

**Gracias a Fanny de Cullen y a ana, este capítulo va para ustedes…**


	5. ¿Dónde estás?

_**Palabras que hieren**_

**4. ¿Dónde estás?**

RENESMME POV

Creo que nunca antes había conocido lo que eran nervios hasta ahora. La hora temida había llegado, en unos cuantos minutos más estaría en el instituto esperando que la bomba explotara.

Había dormido muy poco y a pesar de eso no me encontraba cansada, más bien lo que tenía era la ansiedad por saber que pasaría, como iban a comportarse cada uno de mis familiares, en especial mi adorado y pasivo padre y mi tranquila tía Rose.

Estaba sola en la sala de mis abuelos sentada en uno de los sillones más amplios, escuchando como Alice presionaba a mi mamá para que se pusiera la ropa que ella le había elegido mientras que ella se rehusaba a ponérselo, aunque estaba segura que mi tía como siempre terminaría ganando. Desde el momento en que yo desperté y vi la ropa que eligió para mí ni siquiera protesté al ver un suéter gris que se entallaba a mi cuerpo, con el paso de los años había aprendido a no contradecir a mí tía.

-Alice!- escuche el grito de mi padre, gire para verlo parado aún lado de la escalera junto con mis tíos.

-Edward espérate que va a valer la pena cuando veas a Bella.

Mi padre bufó, pero no nos quedó de otra que esperarlas. No tardaron mucho, con ellas venía mi tía Rose, llevaba un pantalón a la cadera bastante ajustado y un blusa que dejaba ver aún mas su perfecto cuerpo, Alice llevaba una falda de mezclilla larga con un conjunto que resaltaba la belleza de su rostro y por último mi madre, llevaba una blusa de mangas largas con un chaleco oscuro y un pantalón que delineaba a la perfección sus bellas piernas. Si creía que quedaba una posibilidad de que tal vez podrían pasar por desapercibidos y no se repetiría lo que sucedió en mi primer día, ahora al verlas estaba segura que eso no pasaría, aún más cuando sus parejas se veían igual de hermosos que ellas.

Me pare tomando mi mochila y poniéndola sobre mis hombros, me dispuse a salir sin decirles nada, ellos me siguieron. Los autos en que nos iríamos ya estaban afuera de la casa, el nuevo volvo plateado de mi padre estaba junto el audi deportivo de Rosalie. Abrí la puerta trasera del volvo y después de meterme en el fui seguida por Alice y Jasper, mis padres también tomaron su lugar mientras que escuchaba como el motor del otro carro empezaba a acelerar.

-Parece que la que fuera por primera vez fueras tú- me dijo Jasper riendo y relajando un poco mis nervios.

-Es la primera vez que vamos estar todos juntos en la misma escuela, va ser nuevo escuchar hablar a todos de ustedes.

-Ve el lado positivo, ya no serás la única que llame la atención.

-Ok, eso es bueno, nunca me ha gustado hacerlo- le dije a Alice.

-Igual que tu madre- susurro mi padre mientras arrancaba, mi mamá se volteó y nuestra mirada se encontró mientras que las dos nos sonreímos.

El viaje duro muy poco, y a pesar de que aquel lugar no estaba tan cerca de nuestra casa a la velocidad que íbamos solo tardamos alrededor de quince minutos en llegar, logré percibir la entrada del instituto y un vació se formó en mi estomago, había varios carros estacionados ya en el estacionamiento y algunos alumnos se encontraban platicando alrededor de ellos.

Los ojos de cada una de las personas que se encontraban afuera se fueron posando en el auto de Rosalie cuando ella se estaba estacionando, murmullos se empezaron a forman ante semejante carro y fueron aumentando cuando mi padre se estacionó a su lado, sentí su mirada tras el retrovisor, suspire profundamente y abrí la puerta para salir.

Y como si aún no hubiera sido nada las voces aumentaron cuando me vieron bajar de ahí, todas las miradas estaban puestas hacia la dirección en donde me encontraba, sentía su vista en mí pero cuando mi familia salió de los autos todas las miradas cambiaron a ellos.

-¿Quiénes son?- escuche decir a varias personas-Vienen con Renesmme, ¿serán los demás hijos del doctor Cullen?.

-Por dios, ¿ya los viste?

Eran demasiadas voces juntas y tape uno de mis oídos esperando no escucharlas, Alice rió aún lado mío- No es tan malo como creías.

-Si tienes razón, es peor- le dije haciendo énfasis en mi última palabra.

-La verdad no sé quién es más divertida- nos dijo Emmett cuando él y Rose se acercaron hacia donde estábamos nosotros- si tú por tratar de dejar de escuchar esas voces o Bella por no saber hacia dónde mirar- volteé a ver a mi madre asombrándome un poco el verla nerviosa mientras que mi tío reía de nosotras dos- te juro que si aún pudiera sonrojarse lo haría.

Todos rieron ante ese comentario, incluso mi mamá y yo- Creo que aunque los años pasen y pasen nunca voy a cambiar- nos dijo ella.

-Bueno, ya tengo a quien echarle la culpa por ser así, ¿no?- le dije bromeando ocasionando de nuevo la risa de todos. Ella me abrazó y cuando nos separamos empezamos a caminar rumbo a la entrada del colegio.

Pensé que tal vez la gente se había dispersado un poco mientras nosotros habíamos platicado pero de nuevo me había equivocado, había más gente viéndonos que cuando habíamos llegado, cada par de ojos se enfocaba en nosotros cuando pasábamos a su lado y los murmullo seguían aumentando, tal vez en mi primer día no me había dado realmente cuenta de que decían de mí cuando me vieron pero ahora me daba cuenta de lo tan, ¿cómo decirlo? "Animales" que podían llegar a ser las personas al ver tan solo un bonito cuerpo, bueno, en este caso eran seis. Había tantos comentarios de ese tipo a pesar de que desde el momento en que habíamos comenzado a movernos mis padres y mis tíos se habían tomado de la mano.

-Adolescentes- escuche decir a mi padre, era de esos momentos en el que estaba segura que no me gustaría tener su maravilloso don y mas a ver como unos chicos miraban a mi madre.

Aunque a pesar de todo no pude evitar reírme cuando tanto mi padre como Emmett miraron de mala madera a unos chicos que no dejaban de hablar de la parte "trasera" de sus esposas. Ellos de inmediato dejaron de hacerlo y se fueron de aquel lugar.

-Te juro que si uno de esos se acerca…- no acabó de a completar su frase, Rosalie lo había relajado tocando su mejilla.

Di un largo suspiro mientras seguía caminando hacia donde comenzaban los pasillos que dirigían hacia los salones o el área administrativa, todavía incómoda por todos aquellos quisquillosos que no dejaban de vernos y hablar, solo preste realmente atención cuando un aroma familiar llegó a mi nariz.

Aquellos ojos azules se dirigieron rápidamente a mi cuando notaron mi presencia, caminando rápidamente hacia a mí se encontraba Anne, su cabello castaño claro iba tomado de una cola de cabello y como siempre desde que la había conocido hace ya algunos meses llevaba su típica vestimenta, pantalón de mezclilla con una playera "x" y encima una chamarra acompañando el color negro de sus convers.

-Ren, ¿qué onda contigo?... te estuve hablando varias veces a tu celular pero nada, primero me mandaba al buzón y después ni siquiera entraban.

Su voz sonó preocupada al igual que la expresión de su rostro y yo no pude dejar de sentirme nerviosa al sentir la mirada de toda mi familia puesta en nosotros. Al parecer Anne ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de mis "hermanos" ni que todos los demás estudiantes nos veían.

-Tuve algunos problemas con mi celular y pues…-no supe que otra cosa decirle, ella me miro como solía hacer cuando sabía que me guardaba algo.

-Me preocupe- dijo al fin- para colmo William tampoco me contesto y Richard no sabía nada de él- me moví un poco con la intención de que viera a mi familia y dejara de hablar o de pensar lo que estuviera pensando- con todo lo que paso la semana pasada yo…

-Todo está bien… Necesito ir a recoger unos libros a la biblioteca- le dije ante su mirada extrañada y antes de empezar a caminar me gire hacia los seis vampiros que habían presenciado eso- Supongo que los veré después, ¿no?- ni siquiera les di tiempo de despedirse cuando me había dado la vuelta y jalado Anne, que por primera vez se había fijado en ellos y como era obvio, se quedó atrapada en su belleza.

No tardo nada en reaccionar cuando sintió mi mano en su hombro pero varias veces mientras nos perdíamos por los pasillos que dirigían hacia nuestro destino la vi voltearse.-¿Quiénes eran ellos?

-Mis hermanos

-Pensé que estaban en Europa

-Acaban de regresar el fin de semana- le conté cuando giramos hacia un corredor pero de improviso se paro- ¿Pasa algo?.

-Yo… bueno… me-metí la pata, ¿verdad?- su voz sonó nerviosa y sus ojos se desviaban de los míos- ni siquiera me di cuenta de que venías con alguien y tal vez tus hermanos ni siquiera sepan lo que paso la otra semana y…

-Tranquila- le dije riéndome un poco al verla así y recordando porque apreciaba su amistad- ya paso, aparte ellos… olvídalo- sonreí para deslumbrarla y que olvidara eso pero desafortunadamente fallé.

-La regué, admítelo… la prueba está en que te pusiste nerviosa e inventaste eso de ir a la biblioteca- sus ojos penetraron los míos con aquella mirada cómplice que me encantaba tener con ella, ambas sonreímos- quieres ver a Will y por eso nos dirigíamos hacia los casilleros- me afirmo mientras nos volvíamos a poner en marcha.

Llegando a nuestro destino nos recargamos sin hablar en las paredes que se encontraba enfrente a esa sección de casilleros viendo como las demás personas pasaban y unos cuantos volteaban a ver y hablaban en murmullos sobre las seis personas con las que me habían visto en el estacionamiento. Internamente le agradecía a Anne por darme aquel espacio que sabía que quería y no hacer ningún comentario o pregunta de lo que pasaba a nuestro alrededor, solo permanecía callada a mi lado esperando a que apareciera William.

Los minutos pasaban y pasaban hasta que el toque que anunciaba la primer clase del día se escucho. Me puse más nerviosa de lo que estaba al no verlo llegar y recordar sus palabras de hace dos días; ¿sería capaz de hacerme esto? de dejarme solo porque él creía que hacia lo correcto.

-Ren, ¿piensas esperarlo más?

-No- dije sin dudarlo, tal vez se le había hecho tarde y había ido directamente hacia su salón- Apurémonos para llegar a algebra.

La primer hora de aquel día la tenía con ella, al llegar al salón sentí alivio al no ver a nadie de mi familia en aquella clase pero a pesar de eso no pude evitar que la mayor parte de estudiantes que se encontraban sentados en su lugar se giraran a verme. No sentamos una a atrás de la otra lo mas alejado del frente como era nuestra costumbre y a los pocos segundos entró el profesor. La mitad de la clase me la pase pensando donde podría estar William en vez de poner atención, gracias a mi padre era buena en las matemáticas y a pesar de no haber estado en la última clase no me costaría trabajo entender lo que se debía hacer. Lo único que me sacó de mis pensamientos fue el papelito que dejo Anne en mi cuaderno.

"_Sé que tal vez no quieras hablar de eso pero en verdad, William y tú me preocuparon mucho, ¿qué fue lo que paso?, ¿por qué no vinieron el jueves y el viernes?¿estás bien?"_

Había notado su preocupación desde que la vi en la mañana y a pesar de las grandes diferencias que ambas teníamos y de las que por supuesto ella no sabía, apreciaba su sincera amistad, era una de las pocas personas que me habían ofrecido eso al llegar a este nuevo instituto.

Muchas personas se acercaron a mí cuando llegué, era consciente que al ser mitad vampiro una parte de mí los iba a traer, que en aquel pequeño pueblo iba hacer la novedad junto a mi familia y me ofrecerían un lugar entre los chicos populares, sin embargo y a pesar de que muchos no entendieron el porqué preferí juntarme con solo los que me ofrecían una amistad sincera, ó como en el caso de William, me atraía.

"_Perdón por haberte preocupado y no llamado, no me sentía bien para venir y para colmo el fin de semana me quedé sin celular, de William no sé nada, tampoco he hablado con él"_

Le pase lo que había escrito que era la mayor parte mentira. Anne había estado preocupada por mí varios días de la semana pasada, desde la pelea con Jacob, me sumergía en mi burbuja de tristeza, no solo mi familia se dio cuenta y si a eso le sumábamos no solo mi comportamiento sino el de Will era lógico que ella se diera cuenta. Me había sentido mal todos aquellos días, así que decidí irme de pinta, engañando a mis papás diciendo que iba al colegio y en vez de eso iba a refugiarme al bosque esperando una llamada suya.

"_Aún no me has dicho si tus hermanos saben que no viniste a clases",_ me escribió pasándome nuevamente el pedazo de hoja.

"_No lo saben pero no te preocupes, los más seguro es que se enteren en unas cuantas horas si no es que ya lo hicieron"_, le contesté, sabía que no me podía escapar de que mis padres se enteraran, tendría mucha suerte si nadie pensaba en que no había venido los dos últimos días de clase y con todo lo que había sucedido últimamente dudaba tenerla.

En lo que restó de la hora no pudimos seguir conversando, Anne trató de prestar atención a lo que decía el profesor y a los distintos problemas que este resolvía en el pizarrón, mientras que yo seguía divagando sobre donde podría estar William. El chillido de la campana nos anunció el término de esta hora, teníamos escasos diez minutos antes de que empezara la otra clase y con desesperación fui corriendo de nuevo a los casilleros.

-Por qué no le hablas de mi celular- me ofreció Anne jadeando por haberme seguido- te aseguro que va a ser más rápido que andar buscándolo por todo el colegio.

-Gracias- marqué su número y esperé a que sonara, sin embargo no tuve éxito y desiste de hacerlo.

-A lo mejor lo olvido en casa, puede que ya este en el salón- trató de animarme Anne cuando le regrese su celular.

Juntas fuimos hacia literatura que era la siguiente clase que nos tocaba, el salón estaba medio lleno pero ninguno de los que estaba ahí era William bufé frustrada al no verlo, la mayoría de los que estaban conversaban entre ellos así que no prestaron mucha atención cuando entramos y nos fuimos a sentar a uno de los extremos, Anne volteó un poco la banca para que pudiéramos hablar- ¿por qué tanto deseo de ver a William?

-Necesito preguntarle algo- mentí de inmediato- pero ya ves, parece que se lo trago la tierra.

-Sí, es raro, a él no le gusta llegar tarde a clase- se quedó pensando y de nuevo alzó su vista hacia mí- ¿crees que esté enfermo?, yo no lo he visto desde el jueves de la semana pasada.

-Puede ser- le dije justo cuando entraba la profesora y alcé mi rostro hacia la puerta, el aroma de esa mujer no había llamado mi atención, lo que lo había hecho fue el de las tres mujeres que entraron con atrás de ella, Anne se giro para ver qué era lo que me había callado y cuando las vio también guardo silencio como lo hizo todo el demás salón.

Cada una de las miradas estaban puestas en mis dos tías y mi madre, las de ellas solo estaban puestas en mí que me sonreían y me guiñaban, trate de sonreír aunque sabía que la cara que tenía me delataba por completo.

-Bien chicos, antes de empezar- comenzó a decir la señorita Morgan- quiero darles la bienvenida a sus tres nuevas compañeras, las señoritas Swan y la señorita Hale- presentó a mi madre y a mi tía Alice, después a Rosalie, los murmullos volvieron a aparecer mientras las tres tomaban asiento no muy lejos de donde yo estaba, solamente una fila me separaba de ellas.

-No tienen tú apellido- me susurro Anne volteándome a ver sorprendida.

-Es una larga historia- le dije prestándole atención a lo que la maestra ponía en la pizarra. Ella se volteó de nuevo mostrándose triste por mi actitud, casi nunca hablaba de mi familia con Anne, por motivos obvios, pero estaba segura que ella pensaba que era falta de confianza o algo así- Mí único hermano de sangre es Edward.

-¿Edward?- me preguntó girando la cabeza- Oh, supongo que es el chico que tiene el mismo color de cabello que el tuyo-asentí- ¿sabes?, hermana o no, te pareces mucho a ella.

Su vista se dirigió al lugar donde se había sentado Bella y la sonrisa en su rostro me hizo entender que todas ellas estaban prestando atención a mi platica- Ya lo había escuchado antes.

-De hecho todos ustedes se parecen, tienen los ojos dorados, excepto tú, pero en lo demás, piel pálida, atractivos y …- justo en el momento en que había decidió preguntarle algo para cambiar de tema su celular vibro, Anne miro hacia la profesora que seguía ocupada anotando en el pizarrón y después lo sacó para revisar, note como su entrecejo se fruncía ligeramente para después mirarme y pasarme aquel aparato disimuladamente.

Lo tomé y lo puse debajo de la paleta para evitar que me vieran, mire a las tres vampiresas y a pesar de que las vi anotando en sus cuadernos sabía que su atención seguía puesta en mí. Baje mis vista hacia el celular y me tope con un mensaje de texto en el, al ver el nombre de quien lo había enviado no pude evitar sonreír.

_Anne, no digas nada y solamente pásale tú celular a Rennesme, por favor…_

_Cuando te desocupes puedes salir unos minutos, te estaré esperando en tú casillero…_

_William_

Sentí mi corazón acelerarse un poco pero de inmediato trate de tranquilizarme, él no se había ido, seguía aquí y estaba esperándome. Tal vez hubiera seguido pensando en William pero la voz de la profesora me hizo prestarle atención a lo que decía.

-Chicos, como ya vieron, en el pizarrón les hice un breve resumen de lo que vamos a platicar esta clase… son pequeños puntos que son esenciales del tema y que les pido presten atención ya que tienen que ver con el trabajo que están haciendo y que como saben representa la mitad de su calificación- hubo murmullos al oírla- Bien, apunten y enseguida comenzamos con la lección, señoritas Swan, Hale, pueden venir a mi escritorio- les dijo pero después volteó hacia mi dirección- ustedes también Hedlund, Cullen.

Todas nos dirigimos hacia donde estaba la señorita Morgan, me situé aún lado de Alice mientras que Anne se apartó completamente de mi familia y se puso un poco detrás de mí- Como saben- se dirigió hacia mis tías y mi madre- el curso está un poco avanzado y me preocupa que puedan tener problemas con alguno de los temas…

-Señorita Morgan no se preocupe por eso- le cortó Alice- la materia se nos da muy bien, verdad Bella

Mamá solo asintió- Espero que sea cierto- les dijo la profesora- de cualquier manera creo que la señorita Cullen les puede ayudar con los apuntes y con el trabajo que comente hace unos momentos.

-No se preocupe- les dije.

-De todas formas cuando termine la clase les diré bien como debe ser el trabajo para que lo empiecen- ellas asintieron- pueden retirarse- se voltearon y se fueron hacia su lugar pero cuando Anne y yo íbamos a hacer lo mismo nos detuvo- Con ustedes quería hablar de otro asunto.

-¿Otro asunto?- le preguntó temerosa Anne.

-Sí señorita Hedlund, su equipo no me ha entregado ningún adelanto, sin considerar que ni usted ni el señor Sheridan se presentaron a mi clase la semana pasada- me dijo a mí- y por lo visto él tampoco vendrá hoy.

-Señorita Morgan nosotros ya empezamos el trabajo y traemos un adelanto- dijo Anne sin que yo me lo esperara.

-Lo revisaré, aún así díganle a William que si falta para la otra clase me veré obligada a comentárselo al director y lo mismo va para ti Rennesme, ustedes son los mejores de la clase, no quiero verlos presentando el extraordinario de mi materia.

-No se preocupe, no volverá a pasar- le prometí.

Antes de irme le pedí permiso para ir al baño al cual accedió, pero durante todo mi recorrido hacia la puerta sentí como tres miradas estaban clavadas profundamente en mí, ni siquiera me atreví a mirarlas mientras salí, el regaño ya vendría después, tenía cosas más importantes que hacer en estos momentos.

Así que después de alejarme lo suficiente del salón comencé a correr como desesperada hacia donde me estaban esperando y justamente al doblar en uno de los pasillos lo vi. Parecía totalmente despreocupado ahí recargado en los casilleros, tenía su acostumbrado toque rebelde con su cabello alborotado y sus lentes oscuros cubriendo sus lindos ojos, llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla desgastado y una playera negra ajustada que cubría con su chaqueta de piel del mismo color, volteó en el instante en que me percibió.

-¿Por qué llegas a estas hora?, pensé que te habías ido- llegué inmediatamente a reclamarle.

-Te dije que no lo haría- me dijo quitándose sus lentes, su mirada fue a parar a la mía y sin pensarlo dos veces me lance abrazarlo, sus brazos me rodearon mientras que yo suspiraba tan embriagante aroma proveniente de él- Siempre voy a estar para ti- me susurro- así que no te debes de preocupar.

-Lo siento- me disculpe después de separarme de él- estaba nerviosa, te hable a tú celular y no me contestaste, tenía que decirte que mi familia está aquí.

-Lo sé- me confesó- Vi el auto de tu padre en el estacionamiento, además su aroma esta por todo el edificio.

-¿Y ahora?

-Nada va a pasar Ren, te diría que todo va a seguir como antes pero sabemos perfectamente que no, pero te aseguro que todo va a estar bien- su voz sonó segura así que lo único que pude hacer fue asentirle-Toma- me dije después de algunos segundos.

Me quede observando lo que me daba y al notar lo que era mire nuevamente su rostro- ¿Y esto?

-Es un celular, ¿no es obvio?- me dije entre risas.

-Ya sé lo que es genio, pero por qué me lo das.

-Porque no tienes y se me ocurrió que tal vez te gustaría tener uno nuevamente, así vamos a poder estar en contacto cuando nos necesitemos- me terminó por decir.

Le sonreí tomando el aparato en mi manos, Will siempre era así conmigo, cada día tenía un detalle nuevo para mí, una palabra o tan solo un abrazo que brindarme- ¿Te veré después?

Él asintió- Te veo a la hora del almuerzo, tengo que ir a arreglar unas cosas a la dirección.

Y así sin decirnos otra cosa ambas tomamos rumbos diferentes… sin duda, el almuerzo sería interesante.


End file.
